


about conhank

by orphan_account



Category: About 安卓人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Conhank！我居然写过Conhank！！！！！（坑来的，会补完吗）





	about conhank

“休假？”

“是的。刚刚从DPD发来的消息，我确信您也收到了相关的邮件。”康纳将去掉了百分之二十五咖啡因的意式浓缩从咖啡壶里面倒出来，在汉克灼热的目光下，把糖罐合上了。送上咖啡之后，他走向客厅扫描可以打扫的地方，“马库斯仍在和议会协商法律的修改，但是目前的形势大体上比较稳定了。”

“是吗，那真是太好了。这么多破事后我也挺累的。” 汉克散漫地搅动着咖啡，说道，“正好可以静一静……”

康纳正在整理汉克的书架，一张明信片掉了出来。这张明信片已经有些年代了，纸质的，边缘还有些发黄。上面写着：生日快乐！送给我世界上最棒的爸爸！字体很稚嫩，几乎可以想像写着卡片的这个孩子如何努力地将字母排列整齐。明信片的背面是夕阳下的海，是圣塔玛丽亚。

“康纳，你在看什么呢？“厨房里传来汉克的声音。

“抱歉，副队长，我无意窥探您的隐私。“ 康纳有些局促，“但是我不小心看到了一张明信片，似乎是……柯尔写给您的。”

汉克走过去，拿过那张明信片。康纳确信他的眼眶红了一下，又生生地憋了回去。

“副队长……汉克……抱歉，我不是……”

“噢你闭嘴吧。”汉克摆了摆手， “是好多年前的事情了。那时候柯尔正好是暑假，而我也刚刚升职。为了庆祝我和他去开了一号公路。从洛杉矶到圣地亚哥。“他笑了笑，露出怀念的神情。然后我生日那天早上这个他就送了我这个，也不知道他是什么时候趁着我不注意偷偷溜去便利店的，不愧是我的儿子哈……”他有些哽咽，勉强地笑了笑，笑声诡异又难听，他急匆匆地把明信片塞回书籍之间的缝隙里面，转身回到餐桌，一滴眼泪滴到他的手背上。

康纳的LED灯一下子变黄了，杂乱的代码在眼前乱闪。康纳向汉克的方向看去，坐在餐桌旁的他盯着那张照片发愣。手足无措的安卓人走过去，抿了抿下嘴唇，往咖啡杯里面加了两块方糖。然后将手放在他的肩上。“汉克，我真的不是……”

“噢都说了让你闭嘴了……“ 副队长抬起头，对上一双慌张的眼睛，咽了口口水，把照片盖在桌面上，”唉算了。我没事。“ 他抿了一口咖啡，神色稍微缓和了一些。 

安卓眨了眨眼睛，回到客厅里打开了音乐播放器，舒缓的蓝调充满了整个房间。康纳将所有的书籍和影碟都归好类，并整整齐齐地码放在架子上，又将灰尘抹去，把待办事项一件一件地做完。相扑走过来，对他摇着尾巴，他跪下来，让它把前爪搭在自己的肩上。然后康纳被整个按倒在地毯上，始作俑者在舔着他的下巴，快乐地吠了一声。

”干得漂亮，相扑！“ 厨房传来赞许声。

“说真的，假期您不想出去走一走吗？“康纳将相扑的大脑袋放在自己的腿上，双手捏着它的脸。一旁的汉克喝着刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的苏打水——他的存货没了，上次去超市的时候在康纳的强烈建议下把所有的啤酒换成了无糖的苏打水，和几个柠檬——百无聊赖地玩着相扑扫来扫去的大尾巴，说道：”我也没什么地方好去的，就在家睡觉遛遛相扑和你也挺好。“

一旁的安卓人眨眨眼，LED灯闪了闪黄光：”数据显示，适度的出游对中老年人的健康……“

汉克拍了一下相扑的屁股，大狗嗷呜一声又把康纳按在沙发上。

”该死的安卓。“

“那就去加州吧。“

在经历了康纳不断的对保持中老年健康的强烈暗示以及出游地点的选择建议以及一双渴望出游的狗狗眼的攻击下，副警长终于投降了。

安卓人沉默了，小声说：“嘿……如果你真的不想出去的话……”

话音未落就被一只宽大的手掌轻轻地拍了头，康纳夸张地把头闷在相扑的背上，太阳穴的黄圈一闪一闪。

“别乱想。“那只手掌移到了他的后颈，在短而硬的发茬上摩挲。

LED灯由黄转蓝，一个闷闷的声音传来：“已规划10条最佳旅游路线，基于您的银行余额以及个人喜好的评估我……”

那只大手又把他摁得更深了一点。


End file.
